Harry Potter and the Long Kept Secret
by Ryn-P3
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Isabel, unknown child of a certain Hogwarts Potions Master. He lived at Hogwarts. She was kept safe in the Malfoy Residence. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

Ryn: So this is my first fanfiction. I spend most of my time thinking up these very random stories, so here is one.

Aemi: Yeah, there good too, but she never wants to post them. She thinks they'll be bad. -mutters-

Ryn: But they ARE!

Aemi: Liar xD. See guys? No confidence at all. But I'm telling you, she must get pretty bored because these stories are really good. I only wish I had idea's like these... -wistful-

Ryn: Oh shut up...

Aemi: So, with no further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Long Kept Secret.

--+--

Prologue

--+--

Through his whole life, her beauty always compelled him. Through all of his years at Hogwarts he always seemed to be in a trance where everything revolved around her. He doubted that she noticed his existence. If she ever did, it was because of all the other people who couldn't refuse to pick on the quiet one who tried to mind his own business. She was always there, in potions class sitting right behind him, at the Slytherin table a few seats down, and in the common room laughing and joking with all his friends. Every once in a while she would give a friendly greeting or pass a quick smile. His heart would always flutter for those brief seconds. Yet, he never spoke to her. Not once.

After he got out of school, he thought that maybe he would work with his father at the potions store that his dad owned in Knockturn Alley. For the first year out of school, he worked, bottling murkroot by the pound, repairing shattered cauldrons, and making potions ordered from some of the darkest wizards in Britain. Everyday his best friend came into the store and asked him why he was spending his life being a slave to his father instead of helping the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Before he had not cared for the power or pride of being a dark lord's follower, but over time he saw that there was no point in living in the upstairs apartment above the smoky shop. He saw no reason to stay the quiet one anymore, for he felt the need for power. In no time at all he packed up his bags and left his family to live in the village where some of the darkest wizards of the area lived and was soon accepted as a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Then, on one magical day, a few weeks into becoming a slave to the Dark Lord, he saw _her_ again. She was just as beautiful and elegant as ever.

A fellow death eater was throwing a grand party in celebration of the Dark Lord and his power and control over the magic world. He was standing there at the bottom of a of the massive stairwell that over looked the whole entranceway. There he saw her, once again. Her silky smooth hair flowed behind her and her enchanting smile was lighting up the whole room. Everything seemed to stop for a minute as everyone looked at her. She peered across the room as if she was looking for someone. After a long search she seemed to have found him. She quickly strode down the steps to her destination. She walked right past him and he wanted to reach out and grab for her but she didn't even notice that he was there right in front of him. He turned his back from her, trying to ease the pain that he felt.

"Is that you?" said a gentle voice from behind him. It was the sound of her voice. He quickly turned around holding his breath. There she was looking into his eyes.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" she continued. "Its always nice to see someone from school."

He quickly nodded in agreement then realized how stupid that must have looked. She laughed, "I hope to see you again soon!" And she quickly walked away again.

He didn't know it but that was the start of his whole life; His life that mattered to him at least. After that night, he saw her almost everyday. They had nice short chats about anything and everything. The way you would talk to a best friend or someone you've known forever. As they saw each other more and more, a strong bond grew between them. Suddenly his smile and his humor became more than just friendly characteristics of a person. They became a desperate longing just like the longing he had felt for her all these years. They had fallen in love.

But she had a secret. Someone else had fallen for her too. But it wasn't just anyone. The dark lord wanted her just as much as her lover did. When he found out about their secret love for each other, he was furious. He wanted revenge. The Dark Lord rounded up all of his followers that he could manage and sent them after the young man who was determined to stay with his love forever.

The friend of the potion maker couldn't let even the most powerful wizard of all time kill the best friend he ever had. Right before the time set for the attack, he ran ahead and warned the lovers of the danger that was about to come their way. The couple took this very seriously and decided to pack up the most valuable items to them and ran far away to a distant land where they were sure no one was to find them.

The land was beautiful, like an area you could only find in your dreams. They built a small house in a clearing, placed in the center of a wooded area. The only contact between the lovers and the outer world was by owl. The only person they could trust was the friend who warned them and sent them to safety. There they rested peacefully together knowing that all they needed was each other.

A couple of years later, the most unimaginable thing happened. One day an owl arrived bringing great and extraordinary news that the Dark Lord had mysteriously vanished! He was planning an attack on a couple and their son. It seems that the couple in the family was part of a secret organization to bring down the all dark wizards. Instead of sending one of his servants to kill the family, he decided to do it himself. He successfully killed the father and the mother. Then, he went after the son. The son, only about one year old, had managed to escape unharmed and untouched, except for a strange scar on his forehead resembling the shape of a lightning bolt. It seems that the boy had somehow mysteriously made the Dark Lord disappear. He was the Boy Who Lived.

On that same night, many miles away in the safe sanctuary, the lovers were awaiting the arrival of a baby. At the same time that the Dark Lord disappeared, the young woman died of birth complications. In the last few moments that she was alive, she gave one last push to save her new child. The father held the new baby girl with little wisps of black hair and a round face tenderly, as he brought her over to her mother. The mother was able to give a weak smile and say,

"Look at you, Isabel, my new baby girl!" Then she peacefully closed her eyes and never awoke again.

For the next few years, the father loved and cared for his daughter for she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Ever since the moment she was born, the father always seemed to see something special about his daughter. As he watched her grow, he realized that she was exactly like her mother. She had her smile and her sparkling eyes that always made him feel special his whole life. He would watch her run through that tall grasses right outside the house in the warm sunshine and wade through the shallow waters of the nearby pond. Whenever he got the chance, he would lift her above his head and spin her around while listening to her joyous giggles. Every night, he would hold her in his arms until she fell asleep and he would just watch her as she slowly breathed.

Even though he wished they could stay there for the rest of their lives, he knew they would have to go back. He knew his little girl would grow up and want to leave someday and he wouldn't be able to stop her. He always wanted to stay with her so he decided to just move back to his hometown. It was, of course, much safer since that one powerful boy had made the Dark Lord go away.

So he moved her back, to a small house in London. When he couldn't keep up with the rent for the house he realized that he needed a job. He searched all over Diagon Alley for anyone who needed help with work, but everyone seemed to know about him being a dark wizard and the past and they denied him the job every time. After a month of searching he finally went to the last person he could think of, Albus Dumbledore.

The old wizard graciously agreed to let the poor man have a job at his old school that he used to attend. His daughter could even come live with him. But before Dumbledore would agree to let him stay he had to have his new teacher promise that he would never become a dark wizard again.

When the father and his daughter arrived at Hogwarts they were given a small apartment in one of the high towers. The teachers all adored Isabel. When the father was busy with his students they other teachers graciously took care of Isabel. Most of the time, the young girl sat in the back of a classroom, listening intentively and even trying to try the spell herself. To the teachers' amazement she even succeeded. Other times she was helping Hagrid, the school's groundkeeper, water the plants, or she sometimes help Filch, the caretaker, guard the hallways and often chase Ms. Norris while Filch quietly laughed while following her. On all the other days she spent time with Dumbledore. He even had a playful side while chased her around his office and entertained her with his special magic tricks.

The teachers noticed something very unique about Isabel. She had a gift that hardly anyone had. She had the power to cast spells without wands and without talking. This was a gift that was only found in very powerful witches and wizards around the globe. Albums Dumbledore himself couldn't even possess such a power. After time the puzzled father learned that he had gotten this power from her mother, who could do the exact same thing but didn't let anyone know.

When Isabel was about six years old, something strange seemed to be lurking around the castle. Something seemed suddenly dark. There had been strange rumors at Hogsmeade that the Dark Lord would soon return to have revenge on anyone who betrayed him. This made the father very worried. He was scared for his daughter and what would happen to her if Voldemort had ever gotten a hold of her. So he decided to do the only thing he could for her. He decided to send her away to live with someone else that he could trust. There was only one person that he could depend on.

The old friend that had warned the lovers of the Dark Lord attack, now happily had a wife and a son a year older than Isabel. When Isabel's father took her to the family, they accepted to take good care of her.

Before the father left he gave one last hug and kiss to his daughter and told her that he loved her with all of his heart and someday soon he would come back for her. "Izzy," he said to her while looking deeply into her eyes, "Promise me you will take care of yourself if something is ever to happen to your new family. If anything does happen, just know that I will be there, watching over you no matter where you are or what happens. I love you Izzy." With that he gave her one last look with his tear filled eyes, kissed her on the forehead, turned, and walked away. When he was at the edge of the yard he gave her one last look and started walking again. Isabel stood there and watched her father walk away. That was the last time she ever saw him.

--+--

Ryn: Told you it was bad.

Aemi: See, it was so good wasn't it?

Ryn: ... She never shuts up.

Aemi: Oh be quiet. Lets let THEM decide shall we? -points to readers- Oh, and guys, this is Ryn's first fic and she's all worried that people won't like it, so could you please review? Its not that much trouble, and trust me she'd be a lot happier posting (and more confident dangit! if she thought people liked it.

Ryn: Don't tell them that!

Aemi: Oh please. Well, anyways...

--+--

-Ryn


	2. Chapter 2

Aemi: Yay! New chapter!Ryn updated! -hypervenalates-

Ryn: Jeez, calm down…

Aemi: No.

Ryn: …

Aemi: Teehee, anyway, Ryn got mad at me last time because I forgot to post a disclaimer, so here it is. Ryn, would you do honors?

Ryn: I don't own it. Umm, yeah. None at all.

Aemi: Good, now on with the story!

--+--

Chapter One

--+--

The wedding was to be held the summer that Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned from their sixth year at Hogwarts. The first month of the summer passed very slowly for the trio. Each of them, along with the wizarding community, kept the sudden death of Dumbledore in their minds.

Harry, under close watch of the Ministry of Magic, spent his summer with the Dursley's. At first, he argued against the idea when he was told to go back to Number 4, Privet Drive, but the Ministry claimed that he was still under aged and must live with his guardians.

Truthfully, the Dursley's didn't want him there either. They didn't like Harry in the first place, but the new thought that the darkest wizard in the world was after a boy living under their own roof wasn't very appealing either.

All summer, Harry wasted his time by lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the Dusley's pretending that he wasn't there. After five days of Harry not eating anything, or moving for that matter, his aunt brought him a plate of food claiming that she didn't want her family being charged with murder for letting her nephew starve to death, but as she left, she stood at the door and looked back at him with a worried glance then quickly turned and left the room. Each time, Harry would eat a few bites then shove the rest of the food into Hedwig's cage and return to his old position on the bed.

Hermione and Ron sent worried letters saying that they hoped he was okay because they hadn't heard a word from Harry since the last day of school. They even tried calling him on the phone a few times and the Dursley's actually took time to carry the phone up to his room, but Harry would just turn away. The whole time that he laid on his bed, he wondered what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Everything that he ever cared about seemed to slipping away. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and his whole life were being taken away from him because of Voldemort.

Hermione spent the summer with her parents. Her family usually went on a long vacation during the summer, but this year her father got stuck at work with a big project that was sure to get him a promotion. Without her father around, the house was very quiet and Hermione couldn't find anything better to do than to curl up in the window seat in the family room and read a book. Most of the time, she found herself worrying about Harry and hoping he was fine.

Her parents realized that she would spend her summer sulking next to the window if she had nothing else to do, so they let go stay with Ron and help the Weasleys get ready for the wedding.

Before Hermione arrived at the Burrow, Ron was going insane by his family and the wedding arrangements. Mrs. Weasley rushed around the house cleaning and giving the rest of the family orders to follow. On a normal day, she yelled at Ron fifteen times for not helping. Most of the time he just stood there looking at her but not taking anything in. Bill and Fleur were always giggling and kissing and that was enough to drive Ron out of his mind. On top of that, many visitors from both sides of the family were coming to stay with the Weasleys for different periods if time. The house was always crazy and everyone was going in different directions.

Ron was thrilled when Ginny told him that Hermione was staying the rest of the summer. Once Hermione arrived, the two friends would spend their days outside the Burrow to escape the chaos inside. They talked about everything. What they planned to do as they got older, Voldemort, Snape killing Dumbledore, and most of all…Harry.

A week before the wedding, Harry stiffly sat up on his bed. He slowly walked over to the window and looked out just in time to see and owl gliding through the air towards his window. Harry quickly ducked just in time as the bird almost managed to make it through the window unharmed, but his claw got entangled in the fabric of the curtain. Even though the owl was stuck, he still attempted to free himself by flapping his wings at full speed but he pulled down the curtain and it fell on top of him.

Harry gave a small chuckle at the pile of cloth moving slowly toward him. Then he bended down and pulled the fabric off the owls head.

Two, round thankful eyes looked up at him. "Errol, you are such a klutz," Harry managed to reply through his laughter. He bent down and untangled the owl from the cloth. The bird flew to the desk next to Harry's bed and started to clean his feathers. Harry noticed a letter tied to the leg of the owl and walked over to retrieve it. He took out the letter and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_Mum and Dad said you could come and stay with us for the rest of the summer if it's okay with your aunt and uncle. Hermione is already here. You are coming for the wedding, right?_

_Send a reply as soon as possible. We have loads to tell you!_

_Ron_

When Harry was done reading the letter, he immediately took out a pencil and wrote a reply on the back of the letter. Then reread it twice and tied it onto Errol's leg.

Harry gave Errol a small piece of bread from the plate next to his bed and ran his fingers through the owl's feathers as the owl greedily gobbled up his treat. When he was done he gave another thankful look at Harry and sped off toward the window, knocking over the jar of pencils on the way.

Harry, not wasting any time, raced around his room, collecting all the important things he needed. He packed all of his clothes, letters, books, his wand, the marauders map, his broom, and his invisibility cloak into his trunk and snapped it shut. The he remembered. Cursing himself for almost forgetting, he crossed the room to his bedside drawer and pulled it open. He pulled out the heavy book and slowly opened it.

Harry felt a sudden sting of sadness as he looked at the first page. There, looking back at him and smiling was James and Lily Potter. In their arms was a one year old boy who looked a lot like his father. He seemed very content with people around who loved him…

He slammed the book shut and thrusted it into the trunk with everything else. With great force, he picked up Hedwig's cage, startling the bird. When both Harry and Hedwig calmed down, Harry rolled his trunk out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

As Harry stood in the front hallway, he heard his aunt humming as she prepared dinner for that night. He turned toward the front door but stopped when he was about to grab the handle. He wondered, _What should I do? _

After a minute he decided that he knew what to do. He laid down the trunk and the cage and slowly walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

It took a few seconds for Petunia to realize that Harry was standing in her presence. At first she looked startled as if Harry had come back from the dead.

Her expression quickly changed to a grim look and she asked sarcastically, "So you're up now, are you?"

Harry ignored the insult and continued to attempt his task. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Petunia gave a confused look and there was a period of silence.

"For what?" she finally asked.

Harry looked into her eyes and replied, "Everything."

Petunia was more confused than ever, but Harry turned and walked out of the kitchen and gathered up his belongings. He pulled open the door and walked down the sidewalk of Number 4, Privet Drive. When he got to the road, he slowly turned back to look at the house that he grew up.

With one last glance toward the small house, he turned and walked away, knowing he would never come back.

--+--

Aemi: -sniff sniff-

Ryn: Really, you should shut up… –grabs spork-

Aemi:… Whats with the spork?

Ryn: -mumbles- I don't know…

Aemi: Well then, if you're done threatening me with a spork, lets go… xD

Ryn: I was not! Okay, well, maybe a little but—

Aemi: So, if you've read this far, please review

Ryn: Don't interrupt me!

Aemi: -sticks out tongue-

Ryn: -grabs spork again-

Aemi: Erm, buh bye. And review! –runs away-

--+--


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own harry potter or anything else in this story.

-----------

Chapter 3

------------

When Harry walked up the dirt path that led to the kitchen door of the Burrow, he was met with the sounds of constant conversations, floating laughter, and joyous music. Bright lights shown through every window and casted light onto the shadowy ground.

Harry stopped and sat down on his trunk to catch his breath. After he had left Privet Drive, we walked to the outskirts of town to catch the nightbus. The ride had been less entertaining than other times Harry rode the nightbus because the welcoming chats from Stan Shunpike did not accompany him. Stan was one of many people taken to Azkaban for being accused as a Death Eater. Throughout the whole ride, Harry silently stared out the window, waiting for his stop. The bus traveled as far out into the country as it could go before dropping Harry off. From then on, Harry had to drag the trunk and the cage along long dirt paths, up and down steep hills, and through thick forests. He was just about to pass out from exhaustion when he finally saw a faint light pass through a large group of trees. He thought of how warm and welcoming the Weasley house was and quickened his pace.

Now, as he sat on his trunk catching his breath, he gazed up at the mysterious glowing stars. Each star seemed perfect as it shone in a certain section in the sky to make up a large extravagant night sky. Harry hadn't seen sky like this in a long time. The last time he took the time to look at the night sky, he remembered, was just hours before Dumbledore's like ended.

"Harry, is that you?" came a voice from the Burrow doorway causing Harry to forget what he was thinking about.

Harry turned and looked at the comforting face of Arthur Weasley. He looked much older and more tired than usual. His green eyelids drooped a bit and his eyes were a lot glassier than usual. His fire-red hair was starting to sprout a few gray strands that were visible in the man's slightly curly hair.

Harry quickly stood up to greet the old man, but his limbs resisted the weight and he dropped down onto his trunk again.

"Blimey Harry, you look awfully tired. You didn't bring this all down the trail, did you?" When Harry had difficulty raising his head to look Mr. Weasley in the eye, Mr. Weasley continued, "Harry, you need to get yourself to bed. There's no use for you to be walking about if you can't even lift your head up. Go on up to Ron's bedroom and rest. I'll bring your trunk into the house and then I'll send Molly up with what you need for the night. Off with you now!"

Harry didn't refuse. He lazily stood up and absentmindedly walked into kitchen door as Mr. Weasley used a levitation spell to carry the luggage through the door.

The kitchen was crowded with people bustling around and chatting. To Harry, it looked like a party. There were serving platters full of food sprawled out on the tables along with tall pitchers of butterbeer.

As Harry sluggishly walked through the kitchen, a few heads looked up to see who the new arrival was, but when they saw that it was no one they knew, they returned back to their chats and drinks. Half of the people in the room had fiery red hair and seemed to be enjoying themselves. The rest were mostly blond. The blond ones didn't seem to be enjoying themselves as much as the redheads, but they were clearly happy to be there. There were a few small children running around under the tables and hiding behind the adult's legs.

After glancing around the kitchen, Harry found that finding his friends in this crowd would be impossible, and continued his journey up to the attic, tripping over a chair right in front of him on the way. He clambered up stair after stair, hoping that he wouldn't lose all of his energy and fall back down the stairs. When he finally reached the bedroom, he sank into the bed and shut his eye. He didn't even think about washing up before instantly falling into a long, peaceful sleep.

"Harry…Harry…"

"Ron, don't do that!"

"What? It's not like he can actually feel it. I mean look at him! He looks like my grandmother after she spends eight hours crocheting!"

The voices sounded so far yet so familiar. Why are the Dursley's in my room this early in the morning? Then he remembered his long, grueling journey the night before.

"Harry…Harry…"

"Ron, if you don't stop poking my face, I will turn you into a bloody hamster!"

With that, Ron jumped away from the bed in surprise.

"Told you!" Hermione said mischievously, "Good morning, Harry!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friends, who were standing next to the bed smiling. Now that light was shining in through the windows, he looked around the room. Large mounds of clothes were sprawled out across the floor, books that once sat neatly on the shelf next to the door were scattered across the room, large moving posters of the Chudley Cannon quiddich team were slanted sideways across the walls, and an assortment of Chocolate Frog Cards were stacked on the nightstand next to a picture of the trio in their fifth year at school.

"Dad said you got in late last night," said Ron. "He told us a few minutes after you went upstairs. We came looking for you but you were already asleep."

"We brought you breakfast," Hermione stated, pointing to a plate on the nightstand. "You've got to be hungry. You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

Harry looked down at the plate and immediately realized just how hungry he was. On the plate there was a piece of toast covered with strawberry jam, a mound of scrambled eggs, four or five sausages, and a glass of orange juice. Everything looked so delicious and just looking at it made his mouth water. He looked up at his friends who jokingly gave him a you-know-you-want-it look and he laughed. He greedily picked up his fork and dug into the scrambled eggs. Before the fork even got to his mouth, both of his friends laughed and ran to hug their missed friend.

Harry felt awkward with his two best friends hugging him while he had a forkful of food in the air just inches from his mouth. Right then, he found the perfect opportunity and flicked the glob of eggs into Ron's hair.

Ron jumped up in horror and surprise when he felt the warm eggs against his scalp. He ran his fingers through his hair to attempt to pick the egg bits out, but failed as the eggs were pushed further into his hair. Harry and Hermione couldn't help laughing as they saw their friend's face grow red in anger.

After a few minutes, Ron gave up and went and sat on his friends for revenge.

It was the laughter and squeals that caused the over-worked Mrs. Weasley to rush into the attic. As she looked at the eggs that had been scattered around the room, she rolled her eyes when she realized she would never get any help around the house.

"Ronald Weasley," she said helplessly. "Will you please try not to make a mess in the house? The rest of us have so much to do and with the thought of you rough-housing indoors is very stressful. Will you please either calm down or go outside to the garden?"

The friends glanced at each other, then got up and followed Mrs. Weasley down the long staircase. The kitchen was full of about twenty-five people enjoying their morning meal. A few people looked up to give a greeting, but Harry followed his friends out the back door.

It was a beautiful morning. The skies were cloudless and bright blue, the birds were joyously chasing each other from tree to tree while singing their enchanting songs, and a couple of garden gnomes ran throughout the garden trying to steal the family vegetables without being seen. Harry smiled as warm rays from the sun warmed his face. Ron and Hermione led him to an old willow tree, where they made themselves comfortable in the shade as a breeze swept through their hair.

They remained there, relaxing under the tree, throughout the morning and into the afternoon. They shared jokes, played around, and laughed. Basically, the whole time they acted as if they were normal teenage wizards and not someone with a large responsibility ahead of them. But it didn't matter…they were together again.

The fun they were having made them feel like it was years earlier when they had no worries. Those were the times they would give anything to go back to, rather than stay in the world they lived in now. But, as the day went on the friends realized that they couldn't just push aside the way things were. The cheerfulness that was flowing through them now seemed to be dissolving. Finally, Harry asked the question he wondered about the whole time he was laying on his bed at the Dursley's.

"What's happened in our world…since I left?"

His two friends went silent and stared at the ground for awhile. Finally they looked at each other and nodded. Hermione slowly turned to look at Harry.

"The attacks," she started. "Have gotten worse…much worse. And the Ministry of Magic isn't trying to fight it anymore. After numerous attacks on supposed Death Eaters, hundreds have been killed. The Death Eaters are just killing and running to safety. The Ministry believes that if they leave the situation alone for awhile, everything will calm down. But it hasn't. No one seems to be safe anymore and average wizards don't know how to defend themselves, so most don't survive when they meet a Death Eater…"

Hermione looked at Ron for help.

"They haven't heard from Snape yet." He continued on for Hermione. "Everyone suspects that he became a head servant for You-Know-Who and is helping with other attacks…"

For a moment he stopped and looked down at his hands, "There's also something else…about two weeks ago, Malfoy came out of hiding. He accused Snape for using the imperious curse on him to help kill Dumbledore. Last week, the Ministry found him innocent. Then the day after the trial, Lucious Malfoy escaped from Azkaban."

"Also," Hermione continued, trying to lighten the conversation. "Hogwarts is being reopened. The Ministry of Magic decided that young wizards need to learn proper defense. The school is also getting more spells and guards to make it safer for students to be there. At least the Ministry seems to be doing one thing right!"

The friends went silent again. Harry sat and wondered how he could miss so much in a month. All these things happened and no one bothered to tell him. He wished they had so that all the emotion that he was feeling wouldn't have just suddenly hit him like it had. He felt depressed about how everything in the world seemed to be falling to pieces. Also, he felt furious when he thought about the Malfoy's getting off as easily as they did.

Harry didn't feel like talking anymore. He just felt the anger run through him as his heart beaded faster and faster. Ron and Hermione, who sensed Harry's feelings, continued to sit quietly while Harry thought things through.

They remained that way as Harry watched the fiery sunset as he wondered what could possibly happen next.


End file.
